her normal life
by xtreme2004
Summary: taylor's dad is trying to give her a 'normal life' but what if she doesn't want her normal life?and her past comes back to haunt her? includes; the hardyz and edge, christian, jericho and others...(finished)
1. is this the normal life?

disclaimer: do not own any wwe superstars only the oc characters and the story

a/n: ok this my second story hope you like, oh and im sorry if there's spelling mistakes

Taylor Jenkins, daughter of George Jenkins one of the richest people in America. He owned Jenkins food. They had recently moved and today was the first day of school. Oh what fun?  
  
She got up and went to her closet. She looked at the clothes which had been bought for her. Her father had said he was doing this so she could have a normal life. "Normal life my ass" she mumbled as she picked out some clothes.  
  
When she got to school she was overwhelmed by the big building. She walked into the school when a blonde came up to her. "Hi I'm Chrissie this is Caroline and dawn" Taylor gave small wave. "I'm Taylor" "I can tell your so gonna be popular" "Chrissie! Who's the girl?" a guy shouted. Taylor looked at the guy who had medium long dark hair. "Hey brad this is Taylor, Taylor this is brad and lily" Chrissie introduced. "Hey" Taylor said with a smile. "Oh my god your dad is George Jenkins of Jenkins food!" lily squealed. "Yer that's my dad" Taylor said plainly. The bell rang and Chrissie dragged her to class.  
  
They walked passed the freak group as Caroline called them. "Didn't take her long to join the rest of the rich kids" Jeff stated. "Yep Chrissie got her claws deep into the new kid" lita agreed. Edge rolled his eyes. "Come on we need to get to class"  
  
Taylor went to lunch and was in the queue when she heard talking. "Shan just pay for the sex, hey maybe that Taylor girl would give it to ya for free" Taylor fumed; she took her Pepsi and walked up to the guy that was talking. "On the other hand she might ask for a lot of money considering her dad owns Jenkins food" Taylor poured the Pepsi over Jeff's head. The whole cafeteria laughed. He turned round and glared at her. "What the fuck you doing!" he shouted at her. She smirked. "What'd ya mean what I'm doing? I'm paying you back for basically calling me a whore" Taylor smirked and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"So you coming?" Caroline asked Taylor. Taylor thought about it. Is this a normal life? Might as well give it a try. "Sure, why not, what time should we meet there?" "How bout seven and I'll tell the others" Caroline walked to tell her friends. Taylor sighed, is this a normal life is?  
  
Taylor walked into the club. She saw the girls at the table and walked over to them. "Oh hi Taylor, this is Christian my boyfriend" Caroline introduced. Taylor glared at him. "Hi" Christian said with a smirk. "Hi, listen I'm going to get a drink I'll be back in a minute" Taylor made her way to the bar. "One coke please" "You planning on pouring that one over my head as well" a voice snapped. Taylor looked to her side and saw Jeff. "Depends if you call me a whore" "Well all rich girls are whores so you are one" Jeff snapped back. "Is that what you think? God what is it with you people!" With that Taylor walked back over to the table.  
  
Taylor was then introduced to everyone in their group. Christian kept glaring at her and she didn't like it one bit. She was talking when Aaron came up to her. "You willing to dance?" "Sure" Aaron and Taylor went dancing away.  
  
"Hey bro what's up?" "Nothing, hey where's li?" Jeff asked. "Oh she isn't feeling too good so she ordered me to come here instead of looking after her" matt said with a little laugh. They went back to the others. "Aww the whipped one finally made it" Jericho teased. "Shut up Jericho" "Hey did you guys hear what happened to Jeff at lunch?" "Shut up Shannon" "No, what happened?" "Well he was telling me to ask her to have sex with her and pay for it and" "Shannon shut up!" "No! Anyways back to the story, she over heard and she poured Pepsi over his head" The whole table burst out laughing except for Jeff who just looked pissed.  
  
a/n: (plz review) if you like it and want to read more i'm not going to update until i get at least one review


	2. i'm sorry

disclaimer: yet again don't own wwe superstars or jeff hardy(i'm still wishing i did though) i only own the story.

a/n:i finally figured out how to put chapters up and i'm sorry about spelling mistakes (if any) enjoy!

Taylor was putting books in her locker when a familiar face walked past. "Todd?" "Hey Taylor, what are you doing here?" Todd asked giving her a hug. "My dad is giving me a 'normal' life, how's tiff?" "She's fine; she misses her best friend though" "I miss her too, hey have you got her number because I didn't get her new one before I moved" Todd smiled and gave her tiffs number. "See ya around Tay" Todd hugged her again and walked off.  
  
Taylor started to walk to class and bumped into someone and dropped all her books on the floor. "Oh I'm sorry" she said as se picked up her books. "It's ok" the voice said. Taylor looked up and her smile dropped. "Adam" "It's edge now actually" "I figured you'd be here considering Christian is here" "So how are you?" "Like you care" "I do and you know that, damn Tay what's your problem?" edge snapped. "My problem is you and if you excuse me I have to get to class" Taylor stormed off. Jeff, matt, lita and Shannon were looking on. "Do those two have a thing?" Jeff asked. Lita looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I dunno" matt replied. "Well ask him"  
  
At lunch Taylor decided to go outside in the sun to read. She sat against the tree and opened her book. "Good read?" Taylor lowered her book to see Christian. "What'd ya want?" "You" "I'm not going through that shit again so can go fuck yourself for all I care!" Taylor got up and stormed off.  
  
Taylor was sitting her room when the phone rang. "Hello?" "Taylor its edge" "What'd ya want? And how you'd get my number?" "Phone book, listen meet me at the club we need to talk" "There's nothing to talk about 'edge'" "Yes there is! Meet me at 7 and it's up to you if you want to show" "Sure, listen I got to go" "K bye" Taylor put the phone back and sighed. She looked at the picture of her and edge.  
  
at the club:  
  
"Guys I'll be with you in a while, I have to talk to someone" Jeff watched edge approach Taylor. "There's someone going on with these two" Jeff said annoyed. "It's the beginning of a beautiful friendship" "Shut up Shane! They will not get together" "Jeff I was talking about you and Taylor" Jeff glared at Shane and stormed off.  
  
"So you came" edge said sitting down at the table. "Yer" "Listen about what happened back in L.A, I'm sorry" "Adam you didn't help me, I thought you and me were close but obviously we weren't" "We were, it's just Christian said it was your fault that your dad had an affair" "You bastard! That's why you were so fucking mean to me?" Taylor got up and stormed out of the club. When she got outside she stopped and wiped away her tears. As she started to walk off she tripped and landed on her face. "Shit" "Are you ok?" Taylor started to get up and saw Jeff. "Fine thank you" she said angrily even though it was obvious she was upset. "You're not fine your nose is bleeding" "Well thanks for stating the obvious" she started walking off but Jeff stopped her. "What's going on with you and edge?" Jeff asked seriously. "None of your business, now if you excuse me I've got to get home"  
  
Taylor slammed the door and stormed upstairs and cleaned up her nose. She went back to her room and flopped down on her bed and sighed. Her dad knocked on the door and came in. "How's school going?" "Ok I guess" "So what are your friends like?" "You mean are they like how I was before you told me to be 'normal'" Taylor snapped. "Don't take that tone with me!" "I should have stayed with mum at least she cared about what I wanted!" "I told you not to talk to me like that!" her dad then slapped her and left the room. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. Normal life's a bitch.

a/n: what's the relationship between edge and taylor? and what did christian do to taylor? it might take a little bit longer for the next chapter but i'll bust my butt off to get it up as soon as possible


	3. a truce

disclaimer: the usual, i don't own the wwe superstars or jeff hardy, just the story

a/n: the third installment is here! hope you enjoy(again, sorry if the spelling is a bit dodgy)

"So Taylor you going to come shopping with us tomorrow?" Chrissie asked. "Sure, I don't see why not" Taylor said grinning. Taylor went to English and saw edge, lita, matt and Jericho come in the class and sit down. The teacher was going on about something when the girl in front handed her a note. She opened the note. It was from edge. 'Tay, why'd ya rush out of the club last night I needed to explain my reason properly, please meet me after class' Taylor looked over to edge and shook her head no. Taylor still had the note in her hand and wasn't concentrating when the teacher saw her. "Miss Jenkins is that a note I see" "It's just some revision"  
  
At the end of school she saw Jericho run up to matt. "Matt! Vinnie and his gang are up to no good, they've trashed your place" Jericho said catching his breath back. Taylor looked at them curiously. Then someone barged past her, it was Jeff. "Mind where you're going dumbass!" "least I ain't a prissy stuck bitch" Jeff shot back, but before he could walk away Taylor charged at him and started punching him. Matt and edge pulled her off him. "Calm down Taylor" edge said "Don't you ever get lost? I told you I didn't want anything to do with you!" with that Taylor left. "Edge what's going on?" matt asked because he was fed up with all these secrets. "Nothing lets go"  
  
Christian watched them leave. He smirked evilly. "You'll be mine soon" he said to himself. "Who'll be yours soon?" Caroline said coming up to him and giving him a hug. "Oh, just talking to myself baby"  
  
The next day Taylor met up with the girls at the mall. "Oh my god I have to go in there, that dress is so cute!" dawn squealed. Taylor smiled and walked into the shop. Chrissie picked up a pink mini dress and showed it to Taylor. "What do you think?" Taylor thought for a minute and smiled. "It's great" Taylor replied with a smile. They paid for there stuff and all the girls went into another shop while Taylor said she needed the bathroom. Taylor went to the bathroom and then saw what she used to call her shop. Hot topic.

She walked into the shop and looked at a top and sighed. "I thought this wasn't your type of shop Taylor" a voice said from behind her. Taylor turned round to see lita. Lita glared at her. "It used to be, before stuff happened" Taylor answered sadly. Taylor started to walk away but lita stop her. "What stuff?" "Please keep this to yourself though" "Sure" While Taylor was explain her story to lita the girls came out of the shop and saw her talking to lita. "Why's she talking to her?" "That's what I want to know" Chrissie walked over to Taylor and lita. "Taylor what are you doing in here, talking to her?" "For your information bitchy, I was telling Taylor to stop insulting Jeff" lita said covering for Taylor. Taylor gave her a thank you look before leaving with the girls.  
  
that night they all went clubbing. Chrissie and the others were all downing shots of vodka while Taylor was on coke. "Taylor what do you think, Justin or JC?" dawn asked, who was pissed out of her head. "Um, JC" Taylor said not really caring about what nsync member was better. "Hey Taylor you wanna dance?" it was Todd. "Yep, we can catch up on old times" They went to the dance floor and started dancing to yeah by usher. "So how you liking it round here?" "It's ok; I'm kinda trying to find myself" "Yer I know how you feel, I spent three months in L.A then had to move here" "Do you hang out with Christian?" "Yer his cool guy, why do you like him?" Todd answered with a grin. "No, just curious that's all" Taylor said seeing Jeff and edge and the others enter the club. "Listen Todd I'm to get a drink" Taylor went and got a drink and was about to go and sit down when Christian grabbed her arm. "Taylor you could of least say hello to me at school" "What the hell do ya want?" "I told you, I want you"  
  
Lita was sitting with matt when she saw Christian grab Taylor's arm. She put her drink down and got up. "Where you going babe?" "I'll be back in a minute matt" Lita walked over to Taylor and Christian. "Just get the hell away from me Christian" "What if I don't want to?" "Then I make sure I cut off your balls if you have any, now leave her along" Lita said pulling Taylor's arm from Christian. "Really? Then I'll make sure your dear boyfriend doesn't get to walk again" Christian threatened. Lita glared at Christian, knowing he had connections. "Christian you heard what the lady said, now leave" Taylor turned her head and saw Jeff. She looked at him shocked. "Fine but this isn't over Taylor"

"Why'd you do that? You hate me" Taylor questioned. Lita walked back to the others knowing they needed to talk. "I kind of realised that I was the one that was out of order also if your ok by lita you're ok by me" Jeff smiled. Taylor was really shocked. Is this the same guy that called her a prissy stuck up bitch? "Um, thanks I think, so are we calling some kinda of truce then?" "We're calling a truce" Taylor went back to the table with Jeff. She didn't talk to edge. But she noticed Shane and Shannon were grinning all through out the night at her and Jeff.

"What'd I tell ya Shan, a beginning of a beautiful friendship" Shane whispered.

a/n: what's christian done that effected taylor? and what did taylor tell lita? hope you like it so far


	4. running away from problems

disclaimer: don't own wwe superstars or jeff hardy just the story

a/n: ok here's the next chapter , enjoy

Taylor went in to I.T and saw there were no computers left. "Taylor would you mind sharing with someone" the teacher told her. Taylor nodded and saw that Jeff was in class. "Well this makes a change" Taylor said sitting next to him. "What does?" "You in class" "Miracles happen" "Yep, and your not one of them" Taylor joked. Jeff and Taylor were messing around all lesson, but as soon as they left class Taylor was dragged away by dawn. "Taylor you're going to loose your popularity if you keep on hanging around them" "I get ya" "Good, now let's get to English because I get to look at brad" Taylor sighed.  
  
Jeff watched her walk off with dawn. He put his books in his locker before going to meet up with the others. He walked to the end of the corridor and then Christian stopped him. "Hardy! What's up with you and Taylor?" "None of your business, now excuse me I've got to go" Jeff barged past him and left. Christian got his cell phone out. "Hey vinnie I have a favour which you might enjoy"  
  
Taylor was laying in the garden sunbathing when her cell rang. "Hello? Oh my god! Tiff how are you?.......I'm good.....what! You knew they lived here! Why didn't you say anything?.....have you told Todd what happened?...ok, listen I've got to go...yer, bye" Taylor closed her phone up and threw it across the garden in anger. Her best friend knew edge lived here and didn't even bother to tell her.  
  
Taylor laid on the couch channel hopping when her dad came in. "Taylor I'm leave for a business trip in a couple of hours, I'll be gone for the week" her dad said before going upstairs to pack. She decided to go to the supermarket to get some junk food. She got dressed and made her way to the shop. "Yummy chocolate" she said to herself picking up a big bar of chocolate. Taylor went over to the drinks. She was picking up the bottle of coke when a voice made her jump. "Having a party?" she looked up to see Jeff. "Don't scare me like that, and no I'm not having a party, I'm having a night in to myself" "Aren't you going out tonight then?" "Nope, I'm going to watch a good old girly movie" Taylor stated proudly.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Taylor asked. "Oh well the others are having a party at mine and matt's place, your welcome to come" Jeff said picking up some beers. "No I think I'll stay home" Taylor went to pay for her stuff and Jeff did as well.  
  
When they got outside Jeff stopped her. "Taylor you have to talk to edge, I don't know what's been going on with you two but he's not happy and he's taking it out on us" Taylor rolled her eyes. "I've told you guys before I don't want nothing to do with him and right now I don't want to know you!" "Taylor, why are you running away from your problems!? You need to face them!" Jeff said to her angrily. "I do not run from my bloody problems!" "Yes you do!" They were both shouting now and people were looking at them. "Ok fine I'll sort out one of my problems! You! You can stay out of my life!" With that Taylor stormed off.  
  
"Aww look at that guys poor Jeffrey looks hurt" a man said looking on at what just happened. He was with a group of mean looking guys. "Shall we do it now boss?" another man said. "No, let's wait till dark and we'll take a picture for Christian" the guy laughed evilly.  
  
Taylor was watching a film but she couldn't stop thinking about what Jeff had said. 'Why are you running from your problems?' She knew he was right and she hated it. She couldn't stand being wrong, that's why she snapped at Jeff. She turned the film off and decided to go for a walk.  
  
When she left the house about half eight and it was getting dark. She decided to take a walk in the park that was around the corner. She sat down on a bench and sighed. "God what's wrong with me? I don't usually let people get to me like this" she said to herself.  
  
She left the park at half nine as she walked down dallow drive and she heard shouting. "Now you're going to regret this!" she heard someone shout. She walked round the corner and saw someone being attacked. They saw her and ran. The person who was attacked was lying on the ground. She started to jog over to the person then she saw who it was. "JEFF!" she ran as fast as she could and knelt down beside him. "Jeff what happened?" "They jumped me and had knives" he whispered. Taylor then looked down and saw blood all over his t-shirt. "Oh god, I'll call an ambulance" Taylor was just about to pull her cell out when Jeff stopped her. "Don't" "Why? You need to go to hospital" "The police will ask questions and I don't want that" She looked into Jeff's eyes and saw he was in pain but he really didn't want to go to hospital. "Can you walk?" "I think so" "Well my house is just around the corner, we'll clean you up there"  
  
Taylor took Jeff upstairs so he could lay down. She went into the bathroom and got a load of bandages and other stuff. She walked back into the room and saw Jeff wince in pain. She sat on the edge of the bed and lifted Jeff's shirt up and started cleaning the wound. "Why were you around this area anyway?" Taylor asked softly. "I was coming to apologise about earlier" "Don't worry it was my fault and you were right" she said looking him in the eyes. "I was?" "About running from my problems"  
  
The knife wound didn't seem as bad when it was cleaned up and bandaged. Jeff saw a picture with edge in it and also a girl that looked like a female version of him, all punk. "Taylor why'd you have a picture of edge? And who's that girl?" Taylor looked at him and then the picture. She knew she couldn't run any more. "That's me" "You?" Jeff looked surprised. "Yer" "So you and edge did have a thing" Jeff said sadly. Taylor laughed. "Edge and I never had a 'thing'" "Well then why are you two looking so close?" "Because he was my stepbrother"

a/n: well there we have it, edge was her stepbrother, i'm not really happy with ths chapter so i'm sorry if it's not that good.

p.s: i forgot to thank you for the reviews in the last chapter.........so thanks


	5. pacman addict

disclaimer: the usual, i don't own the wwe superstars or jeff hardy just the charcters i make up.

onto the story........................................

"So let me get this straight, you were edge and Christian's stepsister and you used to dress like a cross between me and lita" Jeff said trying to taking in all the information. "Yer that's bout it" "So what happened?" "Nothing just get some rest" Taylor stood up but then she turned round and smiled weakly at Jeff. "I'm running again aren't I?" Jeff nodded. Taylor sat back down on the edge of the bed and sighed.  
  
"My dad married their mum and I wasn't a happy bunny. I tried to ruin the marriage every way possible" "And then what happened?" "Edge and I became friends and he made me realise that it wasn't a bad thing" "So why aren't you talking to him?" "He didn't believe me" "About what Tay?" Taylor pulled her legs up to her chest and started to cry. Jeff laid his hand on top of Taylor's. "You don't have to tell me if you want". Taylor gave him a weak smile. "You best get some rest, we'll call the others in the morning" Taylor said getting ready to sleep on the floor. "Taylor you do realise you have a king size bed so there's enough room" Jeff said with a sweet smile. "I thought you'd be uncomfortable with it" "I'm fine with it, it's not like I can attack you" Jeff replied gesturing to his injures. "Fine"  
  
Taylor came back in her pyjamas and a pair of sweatpants for Jeff. "I thought you'd be more comfortable in these instead of jeans" Jeff smiled and sat up slowly. Taylor then saw him wince when he stood up so she went to his side and helped him to the bathroom. She sighed to herself while waiting for Jeff, should she trust Jeff and tell him she thought. "Hey" he said softly breaking from her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
She laid down on the other side of the bed and stared at the ceiling. She looked over at Jeff who was doing the same. "He tried to rape me" Taylor said all of a sudden. Jeff's head shot up. "Who?" he replied with a hint of anger. "Christian, back in L.A, he didn't succeed but" Taylor started to cry again. Jeff took her hand again squeezed it for reassurance. "But I told edge and he didn't believe me, he didn't think his brother would do such a thing and then we found out my dad had an affair and they blamed it on me" "And that's the reason you're not talking to him" Taylor nodded. "We should get to sleep, night Jeff" "Night Taylor" Taylor turned off the light and they went to sleep.  
  
Jeff woke up during the night and saw Taylor tossing and turning. He gently laid a hand on her arm. "Get away from me!" Taylor shouted in her sleep. "Taylor wake up" Jeff said softly. Taylor woke shouting. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she calmed down and saw she was in her bedroom. She looked over at Jeff. Tears slowly started to form and Jeff pulled her towards him and held her. They both fell asleep like that.

in the morning:  
"No matt....I don't know who attacked him.....yer, see you in a little while" Taylor walked back into the room and didn't realise Jeff was awake. "You called them then" Taylor jumped at his voice. "Yer and I told you to stop scaring me like that" "Are you okay, after last night?" Taylor gave him a weak smile. "I have nightmares of, you know" Jeff nodded. Jeff glanced at the picture of her and edge. "I can tell there is more to the story Tay but its fine but why don't ya be yourself and stop being preppy" Taylor looked angry and then her face softened. She looked at the picture and smiled. Jeff watched her curiously.

She went to her closet and pulled out a large box. She dragged it over to the side of the bed then sat on the edge of the bed. "Your right, I've got stuff in here that my dear old dad didn't know I kept, otherwise he would have chucked them as well" Taylor opened the box and pulled out a load of clothes. "You are going to wear that stuff from now on?" "You know Jeffrey I think I will" "Good because I think ya'll look sexier" Jeff muttered. Taylor heard what he said but didn't bother to ask him what he meant. She grabbed a handful of clothes and went to the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out wearing a red tank top and baggy black trousers with buckles at the bottom of the legs.  
  
"Wow" was all that Jeff could say. "I know I look great, but really need some new clothes" Taylor made her way to a drawer in her desk and pulled out a little box and took out a bright green barbell. Jeff eyes nearly popped out when she put it through her tongue. She turned to him and laughed. "It glows in the dark as well you know" "Your shitting me, miss preppy has her tongue pierced" Jeff replied playfully. "I shit you not and I'm not miss preppy" Jeff was about to reply when the door bell rang.

Taylor ran downstairs and opened the door and was met by the usual gang. Everybody but lita and edge had a shocked look on their faces. "You guys coming in or not" the guys walked in and Taylor took them to the games room to keep them entertained. "Matt come on I'll take ya upstairs" matt and Taylor made their way to where Jeff was. "You just had to get yourself into trouble didn't ya" matt joked. "I'll be downstairs if ya need me" Taylor went back to the games room and saw Shane and Chris fight over who plays pacman. She walked over and tapped Chris on the shoulder, "there's another pacman machine over there" Taylor pointed out. Chris ran over to it like a little kid. Lita walked up to Taylor and smiled. "So you decided to be yourself" "Yep, where's edge I need to talk with him" lita pointed to the window.  
  
Taylor walked up to edge. "Hey" "Hey, you look like your old self" "Yer and it's staying this way" "So you've said more than one word to me, what's going on?" "I think we should get over the past, there's no need for us to be like this" Edge looked at her shocked. "Your right Taylor, oh and by the way I gave Christian a good beating when I realised it was true" edge replied hugging her. "Thanks Adam" Taylor said.  
  
Matt came downstairs and walked over to Taylor. "Taylor I don't think he'll be able to move for a few days so is there anyway he could stay here?" matt said with a smile. "Yer sure, you all can stay if ya want, my dad is away for the week" Chris then turned round and ran over to her. "You mean I can play pacman for the whole week!?" Chris said excitedly. He was like a little kid at Christmas. "Yes Chris you can" Chris then back over to pacman machine but Shannon had already got to it. "SHANNON!" lita sighed at the two.

"I think we might have a pacman addict on our hands" matt said laughing.

a/n: sorry it took a bit longer but the new chapters up, please review (then the next chapter will be up)


	6. the trip and a kiss

disclaimer: don't own anyone except taylor and her family and other original charcters.

a/n: ok here's the next chapter, i nearly had writers block so it might not be that good, hope you enjoy.................

A few months later and everyone were getting on great. Edge and Taylor were like brother and sister again and Taylor and Jeff were best friends. "Jeff I don't want my hair all purple i just want streaks" Taylor said as Jeff was about to colour her hair. "Oh come on Tay, it'll be fun" Jeff begged. Taylor glared at him. "Jeff!" "Fine I'll just do streaks"  
  
An hour later and Taylor's streaks were done. She looked in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you Jeff" she said running and hugging him. "Anything for you" "Aw you're so sweet, hey my mum invited all of us to her apartment by the coast next week" Taylor said excitedly. "That sounds cool"  
  
Taylor and Jeff had just told the others about the trip. "Wow two weeks in the sun" lita said. "Yep, sun sea and" Taylor was interrupted by Chris. "Sex!" everybody looked at Chris. "What? I know that's what most of you were thinking" "I was" Shane admitted. Lita whacked him round the head. "Well we weren't" lita said sitting in matt's lap. "So you're telling me that you and matt weren't thinking of how much 'fun' you are going to have?" Jeff asked. Taylor looked at Jeff surprised. "Well maybe" matt mumbled. "MATT!" Everybody burst out laughing except matt and lita.  
  
"So who's in whose car?" Shannon asked. They were leaving in a little while. "Well matt and lita are driving matt's car and me and Jeff are with them" Taylor stated. "And Chris and I are driving my car and you and edge are with us" Shane said to Shannon. "Cool" They loaded the suitcases into the cars and left.  
  
Taylor was sitting in the back with Jeff. "Why'd we have to leave at six in the morning?" Jeff moaned. "Because it's a six hour drive, and stop moaning" "Taylor trust me, he won't stop moaning because he's up so early" matt said. "Hey!" "Its ok baby Jeffrey you can go back to sleep but I'm having the pillow" Taylor said as she took pulled the pillow from behind Jeff's head. Soon Jeff was asleep, which was no surprise to matt. Lita noticed that Taylor was watching Jeff sleep. "Taylor try and get some sleep yourself" lita said. Taylor nodded.  
  
When matt woke Taylor and Jeff up Taylor was cuddled up to Jeff. "Guys we're here, I think" Taylor smiled and got out the car. "Yep this is it" Chris then came running up to her. "Is there any sort of pacman games in there?" "No" Chris then walked off. "We're so gonna have to get him a patch for that"  
  
Once they were all settled into there rooms Taylor decided to go for a walk. "Guys I'll be back in a little while I'm going for a walk" "Do you mind if I come with you?" edge asked. "Nope" edge got up and they left. "I'm going to get some sleep" Jeff walked upstairs and went to his room.  
  
"You're not sleeping" Jeff looked over to see Chris in the door way. "What'd ya want Chris?" Chris walked in and sat on the chair. "Why don't you just ask her?" "Chris she doesn't want me that way" "That's what you think" "What'd ya mean?"  
  
Meanwhile: "So what do you think of the place?" "It's great, listen Tay I need to talk to you" They sat down on the beach. "Well what is it?" "Well I don't know how you feel and well I..." edge then leaned in and kissed her. The kiss deepened.  
  
Jeff had decided to go and tell Taylor how he feels. He turned round the corner and his heart broke. He saw edge and Taylor kissing. He ran back to the apartment.  
  
Taylor and edge broke apart. "Adam I.... why?" "I like you Taylor, for a long time i've liked you" Taylor looked down. She was confused, she didn't hate the kiss it was just her heart was confused and she didn't know why. "I can't handle this right now, just leave me alone please, I have to think" Edge nodded and left.

a/n: what'll happen between edge and taylor? and what about jeff? plz review and i'll update as soon as possible


	7. good for you

disclaimer: don't own wwe superstars

a/n: XxUndomielxX this chapter is for you (because if i didn't update i was scared you'd beat me up..lol)

jeff slammed the door of the apartment and ran past everyone and went upstairs. "what the hell?" "I best go and talk to him" matt said getting up. chris stopped matt. "I'll go, I needed to talk to him anyway" matt nodded and sat back down. chris knocked on jeffs door and went in. jeff was lying face down on the bed crying into the pillow. "jeff, what happened?" jeff looked up and wiped his tears. "I saw her" "and what'd she say?" "nothing, I saw her kissing edge" "WHAT!?"  
  
edge walked into the apartment and sat down with the others. "what's with the big grin?" shane asked edge. "just happy" Shannon raised his eyebrow suspicious of edge. "hey do you know what's wrong with jeff? he came in and just ran upstairs" Shannon asked. "nope, I haven't seen him" chris came downstairs and saw edge was back. "edge when's tay coming back?" "dunno" at that moment taylor walked in and went to the kitchen. she went to cupboard and pulled out the bottle of vodka. lita walked in as she was pouring it out. "what's the reason your drinking?" taylor took a big gulp of the drink and sighed. "edge kissed me" lita's eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
  
"but he's like your brother" lita whispered. "exactly" "but?" "I don't know if what I felt was them type of feelings" "so you felt something?" "yer" "well I think we should all try and relax for the rest of the week, just try not to think about it tay" taylor smiled at lita.  
  
the next day jeff was up early and was downstairs making breakfast. he sat on the couch for about an hour just thinking. when he heard someone walk downstairs. it was edge. "morning jeff" "yer whatever" jeff replied not even looking up. "you ok?" "yes why?" jeff snapped back. "man what's your problem!?"  
  
lita and matt woke up. lita sat up. "matt, get up edge is shouting at jeff" matt shot out of bed. he knew jeff's temper. jeff would hold it all in unless he was provoked.  
  
by the time matt got down there jeff had punched edge. "bro come on calm down" matt said pulling jeff away. jeff glared at edge as lita tried to calm him down. "jeff why'd ya punch him?" "cause I felt like it" "the truth" matt demanded. jeff sighed and looked at matt. "because he hurt me" "I didn't even touch you!" edge shouted. matt looked at jeff. "matt I'm going home there's something I need to sort out" with that jeff walked upstairs.  
  
luckily they hadn't woken the others up so by the time jeff had left taylor was just getting up. "morning taylor" shane said eating an apple. "morning shane" taylor sat down on the couch and looked around everyone but jeff was there. "jeff still asleep?" "actually he had to leave, something really important came up" matt replied. "oh, hey edge can I talk to you?" he nodded and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"um I been thinking about what happened and I want to try and see what happens" edge smiled then kissed her. they walked back into the other room holding hands. "oh my god! you two are together!" shane shouted. "good for you tay" lita said with a smile. "yer good for you" chris said quietly.

a/n: plz review (by the way if you're wondering i haven't forgot about the whole christian and the gang thing)


	8. just a dance

disclaimer: don't own wwe or jeff hardy

A few weeks later and everyone one was back home. Every time edge and Taylor were together Chris saw edge glare at Jeff evilly. Meanwhile Jeff had distanced himself from the group. "Bro you coming clubbing?" matt asked as he walked into Jeff's room. "No I don't feel like it" "Damn it Jeff! What's wrong? You haven't been out with us since we got back from the trip!" "I just don't feel like going that's all" Jeff replied calmly. Matt sat next to him. "Just come, for ya big bro or I'll kick your ass to Timbuktu" "Fine"  
  
The gang were sat at their usual table at the club. Lita next to matt, Shane and Shannon laughing there heads off and Jeff was sat next to Chris. "Why don't you just tell her?" "Because she loves edge, I don't want to ruin her life" Jeff then saw Taylor walk in with edge. She walked over smiling and sat down. "Hey guys" she said happily. "Now this is a classic my brother going out with his ex stepsister" they turned round and saw Christian. "What do you want Christian?" edge asked. "Just to say a friend of Taylor's is coming here tonight. Taylor looked at him confused. Christian then left.  
  
Taylor sat there looking at Jeff. He hadn't said a single word to her in weeks. She got up and sat next to him. "Jeff" "Yer?" "Why'd ya hate me?" Jeff looked at her. She looked like a five year old that had lost their puppy. "I don't hate you" "Then why are you being so cold with me?" "Because there's things I need to sort out, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Taylor smiled and hugged Jeff. "Well does my best friend want to dance?" Taylor asked. Jeff looked unsure but Taylor took his hand. "Guys we'll be back in a while we're going to dance" Taylor said as she dragged Jeff to the dance floor. Edge was about to get up and protest but Chris pushed him back down to his seat. "It's just a dance" edge glared at Chris. Chris smiled to himself; he knew this could be Jeff's chance.  
  
Jeff and Taylor got to the dance floor and were dancing to clubbin by Marques Houston. "So you got any plans for the weekend Jeffrey?" Taylor asked him. "Nope, why?" "I was thinking that we could have a movie night like we usually do but as we haven't had one in a few weeks I thought we should have one" "Ok, but you're not choosing the films" "And why's that?" Jeff laughed at her playfulness, he had missed that. "Because you choose girly films" she shook her head. "One, if you haven't noticed I am a girl and two, titanic is a girly film and you always pick that" They burst out laughing.  
  
"Chris I'm going up there" edge said getting up again. Chris stood up and took him to where it was quieter. "What's going on?" Chris asked. "What'd you mean?" "Taylor was your stepsister man, dating her is like dating your own sister" "Like you said 'was' my stepsister and now she's my girlfriend" edge was getting irritated and was trying to make it to the dance floor. "How long have you liked her that way?" "I realised it a few days before the trip" Chris then let edge go. He realised that the reason edge had asked her out was because of Jeff.  
  
Meanwhile: After the song had finished 'all my life' by k-ci and jojo came on. Jeff was about to go and sit down when Taylor took his hand. "Just one more dance" she pouted. Jeff smiled. He put his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
I will never find another lover  
  
sweeter than you  
  
sweeter than you  
  
and I will never find another lover  
  
more precious than you  
  
more precious than you  
  
Jeff looked down at Taylor and gently started slowly gently rubbing her lower back. Taylor sighed and took in the smell of Jeff's cologne; it made her go weak at the knees.  
  
girl you are  
  
close to me just like my mother  
  
close to me just like my father  
  
close to me just like my sister  
  
close to me just like my brother  
  
you are the only one  
  
you're my everything  
  
and for you this song I sing  
  
Jeff pulled her closer. He felt like he was on heaven. Taylor looked up at Jeff and smiled.  
  
All my life  
  
I pray for someone like you  
  
and I thank God  
  
that I  
  
that I finally found you, baby  
  
all my life  
  
I pray for someone like you  
  
and I hope that you  
  
feel the same way too  
  
yes, I pray that you  
  
do love me too  
  
Jeff looked into Taylor's eyes. He felt like he could see her soul. "Taylor I ....." Jeff was interrupted. "Aww how sweet don't you think" Taylor turned to see Christian with someone else from her past. "Vinnie"

a/n: don't own song. hope you liked it, plz review


	9. a storm

disclaimer: don't own wwe or jeff hardy(but i'm plannin on kidnappin him and forcing him to marry me! lol)

"Hi Taylor, looking as sexy as ever" Taylor just glared at him. Christian looked at Jeff. "Why are you here vinnie? Decided to get some more of ya goons to attack me" Taylor turned to Jeff. "They were the ones that attacked you?" Jeff nodded. Taylor turned back to vinnie and pushed him. "Aww that's no way to treat your old boyfriend" Jeff's eyes nearly fell out of his sockets. Edge and the others soon came up to them. Edge slipped his arm around taylors waist. Vinnie burst out laughing. "Christian your family is sick, your bro and former stepsister" Edge punched vinnie in the face. "Edge!" Shannon said pulling edge back. "Now isn't the time or place" "The thing is edgy boy, your girl seemed nice and comfortable in rainbow brite's arms" with that vinnie and edge left.  
  
Jeff looked at Taylor and walked out of the club. "Don't worry Tay, he won't hurt you" edge said pulling her into a hug. Taylor smiled weakly. "Come on Taylor lets dance" edge took her hand.  
  
"Does anybody else think this whole edge and Taylor thing is getting really weird?" Shane said looking at the two. "Sort of, I'm just worried that vinnie is going to get them to attack one of us again" "Matt, Jeff can fend for himself you know that" lita said rubbing his back. "I know but he's my brother and recently he's become so distant" "Matt he'll be ok" Shannon reassured. "Come on guy's we best get home its getting late" Chris said. Shane went and told edge and Taylor that they were leaving. "Me and Taylor are going stay a bit longer that ok" Shane nodded. Taylor sighed; it was getting harder everyday to contain her feelings towards 'him'.  
  
Once edge and Taylor got home it was one o'clock. "Well?" edge said coldly. "Well what?" "You and Jeff, what's going on?" "Nothing, we're best friends you know that!" she snapped. "Well it didn't look like it!" he shouted. "Why are you being so fucking jealous!?" "Because you and Jeff were basically having sex on the dance floor when you're my girlfriend!" he shouted in her face. A tear ran down Taylor cheek and she slapped him round the face and ran out of the house. "Shit!" edge said to himself.  
  
Chris had woken up from all the shouting. He walked downstairs just as Taylor left. "What happened?" Chris asked getting a drink. "We had a fight" Chris rolled his eyes. "What'd you think woke me up; I meant why were you fighting?" "About her dancing with Jeff" "Their best friends edge there's nothing to worry about" Chris assured him yet he knew it was much more then friends. "Yer I suppose you're right" just then lighting flash hit and a storm hit. "Great now how am I going to get back to sleep" Chris said trudging up to bed.  
  
Taylor was in the park crying. It was pouring with rain, she didn't care but then a flash of lighting made her jump. She looked down at her clothes, they were soaked through. It didn't help she was wearing a strappy top and trousers that were made of thin material. Her cell rang and saw it was edge. She just turned it off. "There's only one place I can go" she to herself.

a/n: short chapter i know but there are a few surprise's in the next few chapters, plz review


	10. death threat

disclaimer: don't own wwe superstars or jeff hardy

A month later and edge and Taylor had split up. There was a bit of tension between them but it was to be expected. Lita was hanging out with Taylor and they were talking about guys. "So lita who's your perfect guy and you can't say matt" "Brad pitt, what about you?" lita saw the look on her face. "I dunno, a guy with beautiful green eyes and blonde hair" "So edge then" "I guess you could say that" Jeff sighed. He had heard the whole conversation up to that point. He walked to the games room in taylors house where for once Chris wasn't playing pacman. He plopped down on the couch and sighed. Shannon came over and sat next to him. "What's wrong?" Jeff looked at Shannon. "Nothing" Shannon rolled his eyes. "Don't lie Jeff, everyone knows you got the hots for Taylor so why don't ya ask her out" Jeff looked down at the floor. "I can't, she still likes edge" "How'd ya know that?" "I just heard her talking to lita; I'm never going to get her Shan" "Never say never" Jeff looked at Shannon and smiled weakly.  
  
The group were watching a film in taylors own cinema. Shane smiled wickedly and started to chuck sweets a Chris's head. Chris turned round and glared at Shane and he pretended to watch the film. Chris then looked at Taylor and she waved at him. "Taylor stop it" he whispered to her. "It's not me" "Yer right" he said sarcastically. Chris turned back round and Shane poured all of his popcorn over Chris's head. "STOP IT!" Chris turned round and threw his popcorn at Taylor and Shane. When Taylor tried to block herself from being hit by popcorn she accidentally threw her drink behind her. She turned round and saw Jeff soaked in coke. "Um, I'm sorry about that" she whispered. "It's ok" Jeff replied as he wiped himself down. Taylor looked him in the eyes then left the room. Shane looked at Jeff then the door that Taylor just went through. "Did I miss something?"  
  
The next couple of days the tension grew between Jeff and Taylor. Edge was on holiday and he and Taylor were just friends again. Matt wasn't being nice to Taylor recently and it was starting piss lita off. "Matt why aren't you talking to her?" "Because" "That's not an answer" "She did something I didn't agree with" "And that was?" "Just something, can we just drop it" lita looked at matt. She knew that's all she'd get out of him because he was so stubborn. She sighed and went over and hugged him. "Matt" "Yer?" "Tell me when you're ready to tell me" matt nodded and gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
A month later: The gang had recently been getting letters from vinnie and his gang saying he was going to make sure they suffer. Edge had been trying to beat information out of Christian but it wasn't working. "He's just putting up a front" Shannon said trying to convince himself more than the others. "Shan he isn't putting up a front" Taylor replied as she paced the room. "Then what are we going to do?" "Confront him" matt said out of no where. "I agree with that" Taylor said. Jeff stood up in front of her. "Taylor you can't go you're sick" Jeff said concerned. Taylor became angry. "You don't care anyway!" "I do" "Really" she said sarcastically. Lita stood up. "He's right Tay, you and Shane have got this flu really bad, please just stay at home" Taylor gave up and just sat back down. "Ok then it's settled, we confront them tonight"  
  
The gang had just left and Shane and Taylor were playing cards in the living room when a letter slipped through the front door. Shane stood up and went and picked up the letter. "Taylor it's addressed to you" Shane handed her the letter. She opened it and it read: 'Your Jeffrey won't live to see another day after tonight. Love vinnie'. It was a death threat. Taylor ran and got her coat. Shane then read the letter. "Taylor I'm coming with you!" they both started running to the park were the others were.  
  
"Well look what we have here, the little gang of freaks" vinnie said walking over to the group. "It's over vinnie" edge shouted. He looked at them and laughed. "Well for one of you it is" vinnie gang started to beat the others. Jeff looked around and noticed no one attacked him. He was going to help matt when vinnie stopped him. "Now hardy, you didn't think I left you out did you" vinnie then pointed at gun at Jeff and was about to firer it. "NO!" Taylor in front of Jeff just as the gun was fired. It hit her stomach and she fell to the ground. "Well this is better then I planned, come on guys lets go" vinnie left. Jeff dropped to his knees and he lifted taylors head. Shane came running up. "I've called the police" he then saw Taylor, "I'm going to call an ambulance" The others were now up and saw what had happened. "Taylor" Jeff whispered. He looked down at her stomach; her shirt was covered in blood.  
  
Taylor raised her hand and touched Jeff's cheek. "Jeff the..." her hand dropped as she fell unconscious. "Taylor? Taylor wake up! Please wake up!" Jeff cried as he held Taylor close to him.

a/n: well what'd ya think? plz review


	11. i turn to you

disclaimer: don't own wwe or jeff hardy

a/n: i've finally updated, sorry if i kept ya waiting

They were waiting for some news about Taylor. She had been in surgery for two and a half hours. lita was curled up on matt's lap, Shane and Shannon were talking quietly while Chris was speaking to edge. Jeff had just come back from phoning Taylor's dad, he said 'tell the stupid bitch that she can get her stuff and leave'. "Um are you Taylor Jenkins friends?" a doctor asked. Edge nodded and they all stood up. "How is doc?" Shane asked softly. The doctor sighed, "She's stable at the moment but in a coma, unfortunately the baby didn't survive" the whole group looked at the doctor.  
  
"She was pregnant?" lita asked still in shock. The doctor nodded. "Obviously you didn't know but she was exactly two months along" the doctor then left. Shannon turned to edge, "I'm so sorry" "I never slept with her" edge said out of the blue. "What?" "I never slept with her, she said she wanted to wait for the right time" edge said answering lita's question. "I'm going for some fresh air" Jeff whispered. Jeff ran out of the hospital.  
  
"I'll go and talk to him" lita said softly. She walked outside and saw Jeff sitting on the floor, knees up to his chest crying. Lita sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jeff what's wrong?" "It was mine" Jeff mumbled. "What was yours?" "The baby, I slept with her two months ago"  
  
===flashback===  
  
Jeff was sitting watching a film when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door to reveal Taylor soaked through and shaking like a leaf.  
  
_When I'm lost in the rain,  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
  
To light my way.  
  
And when I'm scared,  
  
And losing ground,  
  
When my world is going crazy,  
  
You can turn it all around.  
_  
He let her in. "I'll get you something dry to put on" Jeff said. He came back with a long sweatshirt and a pair of boxers. Taylor went to the bathroom and got changed while Jeff made some hot chocolate for them. He then took a seat next to her on the sofa. "What happened?" he asked softly. "We had a fight about me and you dancing" she replied looking Jeff in the eyes. "He cares for you that's all" he said pulling her into a hug. "I know. why'd you walk out of the club once you found out I had went out with vinnie?" she said looking up.  
  
_And when I'm down you're there  
  
- pushing me to the top.  
  
You're always there,  
  
giving me all you've got.  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
_"I don't know, I guess I was shocked you didn't tell me before" "Oh, well I didn't mean to make you feel like that" she sat up and started to play with Jeff's hair. "What happened for you to split up with him?" Jeff asked. She looked down. "He offered me to Christian so he could, you know" a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
_I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true I turn to you_.  
  
Jeff lifted up her chin and gently wiped away the tears. Their faces were inches apart. "Jeff I ..." Taylor stopped talking and leant in and kissed Jeff softly. Jeff pulled Taylor closer to him. Taylor ran her hand through Jeff's hair. "Taylor....not here" Jeff moaned. Taylor nodded and started nuzzling Jeff's neck. Jeff picked up and Taylor soon wrapped her legs around Jeff's waist.  
  
_When I lose the will to win,  
  
I just reach for you and  
  
I can reach the sky again.  
  
I can do anything  
  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
_  
Jeff carried her upstairs and laid her down on the bed softly. He gently pulled the sweatshirt over her head and threw it on the floor. He looked at her and smiled. "You're so beautiful" he whispered as he started to place light kisses down her neck and shoulder. He heard her moan and smiled against her skin.  
  
_And when I need a friend,  
  
You're always on my side  
  
Giving me faith  
  
taking me through the night  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the arms to be my shelter  
  
through all the rain,  
  
For truth that will never change,  
  
For someone to lean on,  
  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
  
For that one who I can run to...  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
I turn to you...  
_  
===end of flashback===  
  
Lita hugged Jeff tightly. "I'm so sorry" lita said softly. She stroked Jeff's hair to calm him down as he cried. "I don't want her to die, I never got to say I love her" she whispered through his tears. "Jeffrey she is not going die, she's in a coma that doesn't mean she's going to die she loves you to much" lita replied.

a/n: did ya see that coming? plz review (pretty plz)


	12. together

disclaimer: don't own wwe or jeff hardy

a/n: i'm so sorry i took a long time to update but i had writers block

* * *

When the others found out about Jeff and Taylor they weren't happy about it. Turns out that the reason matt wasn't talking to Taylor was that he saw them in bed together sleeping. But once edge found out he punched Jeff in the face  
  
Taylor had been in a coma for two whole weeks now and the whole group looked like a wreck especially Jeff. Edge was in her room talking to her. "I'm sorry Tay, I shouldn't of interfered with you and Jeff but I couldn't help it I was jealous" 

"You never loved her that way did you" edge turned round to see Chris. Edge's head dropped in shame. "No"

"Jeff" they turned their heads and Taylor was waking up. They could barely hear her but they knew what she had said.  
  
Edge ran out of the room to where the others were. "Jeff! Taylor wants you!" He shouted. Jeff slowly stood up not realising what he'd said. Jeff suddenly looked up in shock.

"She what!" Jeff ran to her room. He went in and saw she was awake. He went to her side. "Taylor" Jeff held her hand in his. She gave him a weak smile.

"Hey" she whispered. She then looked at her stomach and then back at Jeff.

"You lost the baby" she broke down crying so Jeff pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" she managed to say through her tears.

"It's ok, as long as your safe, I thought I was going to lose you" Jeff started to cry.

"You'll never lose me I'm invincible" she said with a small smile.

* * *

After two more weeks in hospital Taylor was aloud to go home. The guys had told her what her dad had said. She wasn't surprised he didn't care about her anyway. Lita had gone to get some clothes from taylors dad while Jeff and Shannon went and picked up Taylor.  
  
Jeff gave her a t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants that were lita's. She got changed and the guys helped her into the wheelchair. "Um who's driving?" She asked. 

"The wheelchair or the car?" Shannon asked. She then looked at Jeff and saw he was holding the wheelchair. "The car?"

"Don't worry I am, he wants to sit with you in the back"

"Shannon!" Shannon and Taylor laughed.

* * *

Once they got home the guys had thrown a welcome home party. Taylor was talking with Shane when matt came up to her. 

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure" matt started to walk to the kitchen. "Matt I might need some help" she said with a smile. Matt went over and helped her to the kitchen.

"Sorry I forgot"

"It's ok, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry for being so cold with you before, it's just I caught you in bed with Jeff and I didn't know you two had feelings with each" she smiled.

"It's ok matt, it's all in the past" Jeff then walked in and hugged Taylor for the millionth time.

"Hey, did ya hear, Christians been arrested for trying to rape Caroline" Jeff said softly. Taylor tensed. Matt left to go and speak to Chris.

"Good, the bastard deserves it" she spat. Jeff faced her and rubbed her arm.

"Hey calm down, it's over now. Vinnie's in prison and by the looks of it Christian will be" Jeff whispered as they were inches apart.

"I love you" Taylor said before kissing Jeff passionately. Shannon was spying on them and called the others over quietly. Jeff and Taylor broke apart and Jeff rested his forehead against taylors.

"I love you too" he said smiling.

"THANK GOD!" Shane said. Jeff and Taylor looked at the doorway and saw the gang with big grins on their faces. Taylor got all embarrassed and hid her face against Jeff's chest as he held her.

"So does this mean you two are together finally?" Jeff looked down at Taylor then looked up again.

"Yer, we're together"

THE END

* * *

a/n: well that was it, they finally got together, so tell me wot ya thought of the story and the ending. 


End file.
